highschooldxdfandomcom-20200222-history
Kyoto
Kyoto (京都 Kyōto) is one of the locations in the Human World of High School DxD. It is currently governed by the leader of the Kyoto Youkai Faction, Yasaka. History The birthplace of Yasaka’s daughter Kunou. At some point, the Hero Faction led by Cao Cao arrived to Kyoto to kidnap Yasaka to use her for their experiment of using the Dragon Gate to summon Great Red. But thanks to the efforts of Issei and his group, the Hero Faction was driven away and Yasaka was rescued. Notable Locations Kyoto Station Kyoto Station (京都駅, Kyōto-eki) is a railway station, plus transportation hub in Kyoto, Japan. It is Japan's second-largest station building, incorporating a shopping mall, hotel, movie theater, Isetan department store, and several local government facilities under one 15-story roof. Kyoto Tower Kyoto Tower (京都タワー, Kyōto-tawā) is an observation tower located in front of the Kyoto Station. Kyoto Sirzechs Hotel The Kyoto Sirzechs Hotel (京都サーゼクスホテル, Kyōto Sāzekusu Hoteru) is a hotel owned by the House of Gremory named after Sirzechs. It’s where second-year students of Kuoh Academy stayed during their trip to Kyoto. Kyoto Serafall Hotel The Kyoto Serafall Hotel (京都セラフォルーホテル, Kyōto Seraforū Hoteru) is a hotel owned by the House of Sitri named after Serafall. At the time of Volume 9, it was under construction. Yasaka Shrine Yasaka Shrine (八坂神社, Yasaka-jinja) is a shinto shrine in the Gion District of Kyoto, Japan. Situated at the east end of Shijō-dōri (Fourth Avenue), the shrine includes several buildings, including gates, a main hall and a stage. Kiyomizu-dera Kiyomizu-dera (清水寺, literally "Pure Water Temple"), officially Otowa-san Kiyomizu-dera (音羽山清水寺), is one of the most celebrated temples of Japan. It was founded in 780 on the site of the Otowa Waterfall in the wooded hills east of Kyoto, and derives its name from the fall's pure waters. Kinkaku-ji Kinkaku-ji (金閣寺, literally "Temple of the Golden Pavilion"), officially named Rokuon-ji (鹿苑寺, literally "Deer Garden Temple"), is a Zen Buddhist temple in Kyoto, Japan. One of the most popular buildings in Japan, it is designated as a National Special Historic Site and a National Special Landscape. Ginkaku-ji Ginkaku-ji (銀閣寺, lit. "Temple of the Silver Pavilion"), officially named Jishō-ji (慈照寺, lit. "Temple of Shining Mercy"), is a Zen temple in the Sakyo ward of Kyoto, Japan. It is one of the constructions that represents the Higashiyama Culture of the Muromachi period. Isetan Isetan (伊勢丹 Isetan) is a Japanese department store with a branch store located in Kyoto Station. Fushimi Inari-taisha Fushimi Inari-taisha (伏見稲荷大社) is the head shrine of the god Inari, located in Fushimi Ward in Kyoto, Japan. The shrine sits at the base of a mountain also named Inari which is above sea level, and includes trails up the mountain to many smaller shrines and takes approximately 2 hours to walk up. Gallery The train leading to Kyoto.jpeg Tofu restaurant in the anime.jpeg Kinkaku Temple found by Xenovia.jpeg The Youkai city.jpeg The thousand Torii gates.jpeg The Youkai Pal.jpeg The Inari Temple in the mountain.jpeg The Kyoto Bamboo Forest.jpeg Tenryū-ji temple in DxD HERO.jpeg Kunou touring Ise and his group around Saga Arashiyama Station.jpeg Kyoto Tower in the anime.jpeg Madsuda and Motohama room in the hotel through camera.jpeg Ise’s room in the hotel.jpeg The Sirzechs Hotel in the anime.jpeg Eastern Dragon Painting in Tenryu-ji Temple.jpg Trivia *Rias wants to have her wedding with Issei in this town. *Yasaka was named after Yasaka Shrine. *Isetan is referenced by Xenovia and Asia by saying a censorship version, "I__tan." *in the real world Kyoto was once a capital of Japan before it was move to tokyo Category:Locations